Joan Mavis Trotter
Joan Mavis Trotter was an unseen cha racter in Only Fools And Horses, having died in 1964, 17 years before the series began. However she was a main character in the Only Fools And Horses prequel Rock And Chips. She was the long suffering mother of Derek "Del Boy" Trotter and Rodney Trotter and wife of Reg Trotter. In Rock And Chips Joan was played by Kellie Bright, now playing Linda Carter in fellow London based TV show EastEnders. Biography Backstory 1925-1959 Joan Mavis (Unknown maiden surname, but could be Hollins) was born in Clapham, London in 1925. Her parents names were never revealed in Only Fools and Horses or Rock And Chips (Prequel to Only Fools And Horses) but she did say her mother died during the Blitz in 1941 and we saw a photo of her mother and Joan taken in about 1935. Joan moved to Peckham, London, SE15. Joan met local scoundrel Reg Trotter in 1944 and she fell pregnant soon after. In July 1945, she gave birth to a son Derek Edward Trotter and married Reg in 1947. 1960-1964 In 1960, Joan Trotter had been married to Reg for 13 years a nd was going through a tough time. She worked as a ice cream maid at a local theatre and often got pervy looks from Ernie Rayner, her boss. He later promoted her. In March 1960, she was friendly with Freddie "The Frog" - Freddie Robdal, a friend of Reg's. Freddie was a gentleman safecracker and a frogman. Death in 1964 Joan died on the 12th March 1964 at St Mary's Hospice, Peckham, London after a long illness. She was 39 years old. Del Boy was 18 and Rodney was just 3. Jaon was buried in Peckham Cemetery and a few months after her death, Del ordered a huge fibreglass monument. Joan's legacy In 1965, Reenie Turpin moved from London to Portsmouth. In 1981 Joan's aunt Rose still lived in Clacton, Essex. Memorable info *'Born': 1925 *'Full Name': Joan Mavis Trotter (Nee Unknown, possibly Hollins) *'Parents': Unknown Man and Unknown Woman *'Siblings': Unknown *'Spouse': Reg Trotter (1945-1964) *'Children': Derek Trotter (1945), Rodney Trotter (1960) *'Grandchildren': Damien Trotter, Joan Trotter Jnr *'Aunts': Rose *'Occupation': Theatre assistant (1960), Registry Office cleaner (1963), Housewife (1945-1964) In Rock And Chips episode 1 of the same title, set in 1960, Joan is filling in the application form for a flat in the newly built Sir Walter Raleigh House, Nyrere Estate, Peckham, London, SE15 and she says her place of birth is Clapham. Joan's maiden surname was never explicitly stated but in The Second Time Around (29th September 1981), Aunty Rose in Clacton, Essex said Joanie Hollins, and it seems to ring a bell with Del and Rodney, until Rose said she married a Jamaican fella. In The Bible Of Peckham Volume 2, the Who's Who of OFAH characters gives Joan's maiden surname as Hollins. Category:Unseen characters in Only Fools And Horses. Category:Rock And Chips Characters. Category:Trotter family. Category:Secretaries. Category:Cleaners. Category:1925 births. Category:1945 marriages. Category:1964 deaths.